Night of the Hunter
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse thought that she knew the supernatural world. She was after all half fairy. She had a real vampire as a lover. She was on speaking terms with a werewolf. And knew of shapeshifters. But the arrival of... her... promises to throw everything Sookie knew into chaos. And could even bring to supernatural world to its very knees. RATING TO CHANGE. TRUE BLOOD X INUYASHA.
1. Chapter 1

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

For a moment Eric Northman pauses at the entranceway leading to and from the basement of the Fangtasia, cool blue eyes sweeping across the patrons that were already making their presence known. Seemed that tonight was going to be a busy night. Had he known this... that tonight **_she_** was coming here... he would have discontinued the flyers which waived the first drinks for anyone that got through the doors before midnight. But it was too late now.

As it was, despite the bustling number of individuals that were making themselves at home within the tavern's darkened interior, there was a sense of unease in the air. A tension that even the dumbest of simple mortals, with their dulled senses, would have been capable of feeling. As a vampire with senses heightened well beyond what he had ever hoped to possess as a mortal man the tension caressed his skin, sending pinpricks across forearms bared of the lightweight T-shirt he was wearing.

And it all had to do with her.

Beneath furrowed eyebrows the 6'4'' Sheriff, Area 5 of Louisiana was his domain, turned blue eyes to the single person sitting at the bar. The woman was small. 5'3'' if she was lucky with lithe muscling just visible underneath skin so lightly hued one would wonder if she had ever seen sunlight in her life... and of course one's immediate thought would be vampire. Oh she had teeth, he'd felt them himself once or twice in more randy ventures, like a vampire but with some differences as the fangs were more numerous and meant more for tearing flesh than the finesse of drinking blood. Hair the color of midnight shadow was pulled up, exposing a long slender neck made all the more apparent with the fact her shirt was one or two sizes too big and hung loose upon her small frame.

She was temptation in and off itself. Though she was not overly endowed she possessed curves in quite literally all the right places. Features that would never harden for she was so clearly from somewhere in the Orient... Japan to be exact... gave her an appearance of someone that was much younger than the late twenties to mid thirties one would guess by just looking at her. Eric knew she was older than that. But that is until one got to the eyes. Of a bewitching azure blue, alight with amusement they maybe, there was a cold calculating in the woman's gaze as she glanced over her shoulder when the tavern's door opened again. And for that matter though there were vampires in the crowd, not a one had dared to approach the woman.

A rabbit did not walk in front of a wolf's nose unless they wanted to be eaten after all.

Solomon, all those centuries even millennia ago, hadn't been entirely wrong when he had made the "Key"... only the names were wrong for they were based off of a religion much younger than demons. Demons had been existing after all long before the first man had drawn his first breathe. The only thing Solomon had gotten right was that there were very rare _maior daemonium_ [greater demons] and rather common _minor daemonium_ [lesser demons].

Given as he himself was a vampire, who happened to have his eye on a half fairy woman that herself had the interest and affection of a shape shifting werewolf, the possibility of demons existing wasn't entirely out of this world. The simple fiends, _minor daemonium_ [lesser demons] in Latin, were once common place within this mortal realm. They are well named for they require a human host through which to manifest their abilities. Witches were once the most common avatar through which an _minor daemonium_ would become present... females desperately seeking to make themselves powerful in the olden times when men were dominant.

The rarer, and far more dangerous, breed of demon was the _maior daemonium_, a beast that was essentially known as a greater demon in Latin. They do not require a human host through which to manifest themselves. Like fairies they can inhabit this mortal realm under their own strength though the longer they stay the weaker, and by extension the more mortal some say, these _maior daemonium_ become. In his just over 1,000 years of life Eric has had the misfortunate of encountering only two _maior daemonium_... one of whom was currently sitting at the bar of the Fangtasia as if she owned the place.

_No wonder Pam got me. _His prodigy did not know what had unsettled her... was all instinctual and something that couldn't be explained anyways.

Breathe escaping Eric made to approach the bar. He was not stupid a demon, regardless of their strength, did not belong on this mortal realm anymore than a full blooded fairy did. She was here for a reason and ignoring Kagome would be worse in the long run.


	2. MOVING NOTICE

This account seems to have a glitched / hacked / compromised.

Outside of having stories disappear when they are supposed to be posted, at least half dozen stories have not appeared in the generalized search engine.

**As such I am moving to the account HuntedThisNight which is linked on my profile.**

If you wish to follow, link to that account. I will be moving everything - including this story - there shortly. I don't want to come back one day and find everything gone from this account because it glitched entirely.


End file.
